Slow Ride Take it Easy
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: Rachel and Quinn go on a day trip! Barely out of Ohio, Quinn gets bored, if being bored translates to being horny. This time around, Rachel has the g!p.


_Finally! _snakeyninja,_ look! I FINISHED IT!_

* * *

><p>The trunk of the red BMW slammed shut and Rachel leaned against it with a sigh. From the front door of her house, she saw Quinn carrying an armful of blankets and a few more bags which the brunette rushed to help her with. "Thank you baby," Quinn smiled, kissing her on the cheek before dumping the things in the backseat. "Are you ready for this road trip?"<p>

It was the last two weeks of summer and the couple managed to save up enough for a vaguely-planned day trip, much to Rachel's chagrin. She put up a fight at first, arguing that it would be more beneficial for an intricate itinerary to be made, but the feeling of Quinn's palm squeezing her dick was enough to convince her otherwise. Leroy appeared from the garage door, pressing a button to close it.

"Are you two set?" He asked, hugging Rachel, then Quinn. "Always check your gas gauge and make sure to take frequent rest stops, okay?"

"Roger that, Mr. L." Quinn said, squeezing the tall man before waving to his partner. "See you tomorrow night, Mr. H!"

"Take care of my baby girl, okay Quinn?" Hiram said, handing them a wad of cash. "And here, take this. Don't forget my souvenirs, okay?"

"Thanks pa," Rachel kissed both of her dads on the cheek before taking Quinn's hand and brushing her lips against the pale knuckle. "You ready baby? Let's get this show on the road!"

/~/

They were out of Lima in less than an hour, heading to Niagara. The sun was ablaze and to conserve gasoline, Rachel opted to roll down the windows. Her Disney mix was playing at full blast as they coursed through the deserted highway. She sang on top of her lungs, going slightly above the speed limit until she felt a hot palm on top of her thigh.

"Courage don't desert me now—whoa!" Rachel yelped when Quinn's nails dug into the pliant skin of her knee. "Quinn, please stop that. I need to focus on driving!"

"I'm bored," Quinn murmured, unclasping her seatbelt to lean towards Rachel. Her lips grazed against the curve of the tanned cheek. "Entertain me, baby."

"B-but I'm driving—"

"So keep your eyes on the road and I'll just do my thing down here…" Quinn slipped her hand inside Rachel's shorts and caressed the tender skin of her inner thighs. Above her, the brunette shuddered and sighed. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened so much that her knuckles paled. The blonde grinned and bit Rachel's cheek, humming at the taste of salt against the tip of her tongue. "You want me?"

"O-of course, Quinn." Rachel narrowed her eyes to focus on the straight road in front of them. They haven't seen a car for the past hour, and Rachel could totally understand her girlfriend's boredom. "Do you want me to park the car? I really, really want you right now."

Quinn smirked and nuzzled Rachel's neck. "Nuh-uh. Keep driving, baby." She rubbed the flat of her palm against the bulge against the zipper of Rachel's pants. "Mmm, you're getting so _hard_." Quinn gripped her, making Rachel choke on her own spit. "You wanna fuck me?"

"God yes," Rachel hissed, bucking her hips up to feel more of the pale hand on her lap. "Fucking hell, Quinn. _Ride_ me!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Quinn whispered, dipping her tongue into Rachel's ear. "Before I fuck you with my cunt, I'm going to suck you so hard." The brunette groaned and bucked her hips. "I'm going to suck the come from your balls and _drink it all_." She unbuttoned Rachel's pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. "And I'll never stop _licking_ you and _choking_ on your cock until you can't come anymore."

"I-is that a threat?" Rachel's vision became a heated blur. "Oh Quinn!"

Quinn smirked when she yanked down Rachel's shorts just enough to make her boner spring out. The bulging head was leaking at the tip, dripping all the way down her length. The blonde slipped her hand inside Rachel's shorts and brought out her testicles, rolling them between her fingers. She squeezed her balls and sucked her neck.

"Baby…" Rachel grunted. She was surprised she was still alive and driving. "_Please_ suck my dick." Quinn said nothing but lowered her head and suckled the red and weeping tip of Rachel's cock. "O-oh _yeah_!" The brunette cried out, almost swerving into the opposite lane. "My god Quinn." The blonde took more of her girlfriend's cock, all the way into her mouth. "Shit baby, y-your throat!"

The blonde giggled against the shaft in her mouth, causing her girlfriend to shudder and thrust her hips against the roof of her mouth. Rachel groaned at the rough texture and began to pump her hips against the ridges of Quinn's palate. "Oh my _god,_ oh my god…"

The suction in Quinn's mouth intensified and the cries that tore through Rachel's throat became more constant. The blonde was pretty sure they were swerving all over the place, with the way Rachel's grip on the wheel was fluctuating. "Focus on the road, baby." She whispered and then swallowed around Rachel's cock. The head twitched inside her mouth, her tongue dipped inside the hole that held a pearl of precum. Quinn moaned at the sweetness of her girlfriend.

"_Shit_ Quinn. I'm going to fucking cum…" Rachel hissed; staring at the way Quinn's head bobbed up and down against her dick. The sheen from her spit was tantalizing. She can feel her cum shooting up to the head of her dick when the warmth was ripped away from her. "Quinn!"

Said blonde giggled and pumped her fist in a slow pace against the brunette's shaft. "I told you, you're not _coming_ until I say so."

"Holy fucking shit damn—" Rachel gaped when Quinn squeezed the base of her cock, separating the thick meat from her scrotum. Her testicles bulged out, and the ex-cheerleader sucked it into her mouth with a harsh, slurping sound. "If you don't let me cum, I'm going to cry."

Quinn chuckled and pressed the head of Rachel's cock against the soft skin on the inside of her cheek. She ran her thumb against the shape it took against her cheek and slapped it repeatedly. She actually wouldn't put it past her girlfriend. "Fine, I'll let you cum."

"Ah shit, _please_!" Rachel sobbed. "Just let me co-oh _fuck!_"

Quinn sucked Rachel's shaft all the way into her throat and swallowed again and again while she tugged at the testicles that hung low against her chin until the diva cried out and shot a thick spread of cum all over the her girlfriend's tongue. "_F-fuckk…_ You're so amazing, Quinn."

She withdrew with a pop, humming as she parted her lips to show the mess Rachel made in her mouth. The singer's dick twitched at the pool of white against the contrast of Quinn's pink tongue. "So hot…" she murmured, groaning in delight when Quinn bent over to kiss her.

"I'm actually surprised you're still driving," Quinn grinned, looking behind her to see the road as they moved ahead. Rachel's arms were still quivering so the car jerked as Rachel drove. Quinn looked down to see Rachel's exposed stomach twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm. "Still going, baby?"

"Yeah," Rachel said breathlessly. "I-I'm having these c-convulsions or something…"

The blonde smirked and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I'm that good, huh?"

She returned to her seat and squeezed her thighs together. The ache was intensified due to the lingering taste of Rachel's cum all over her mouth, exciting her taste buds. Her tongue ran across her lips and sighed. Her own orgasm would have to wait.

But then a hand crept against the inside of her thigh. _Maybe not._

Without a word, Rachel parked against the side of the road and unclasped her seatbelt. She pulled the lever that pushed the seat back and tugged at Quinn's waist, making the confused blonde straddle her. Rachel peered up at the hazel eyes that smouldered with unbridled heat. "Rach, what are you–?"

"I want you to cum too," Rachel hissed while rubbing the tip of her cock against the crotch of Quinn's low-cut shorts. The blonde moaned at the friction and struggled to remove them so that she can finally feel her girlfriend inside her. "I can't wait to see your sexy face as you tighten against me, Quinn."

"Oh _shit_," Quinn murmured after successfully tossing her shorts to the backseat. She was left in her gold-star boyshorts that rubbed against the length of Rachel's dick. "Rachel…"

"Thank god for tinted windows, huh?" the brunette smirked as she pushed the fabric that was wrapped around her blonde girlfriend's hips. She held her cock in place, rubbing against the softness of Quinn's inner-thigh. "Hot _damn,_ I can feel how hot and wet you are."

"No thanks to you," Quinn snarled playfully. She grasped Rachel's clothed breast and tugged an erect nipple. "Fuck me."

Rachel smirked and yanked Quinn down to immerse herself in the tight and wet heat of the girl above her. Both cried out – Rachel at the tightness and Quinn at the stretch. "Oh _Rachel,_" Quinn murmured against the singer's neck, her nails dug against the olive skin beneath her grasp. "A-ah, you're so fucking big… I can feel you all the way in my womb."

"_Holy fuck!_" Rachel shrieked as she thrust her hips harder and faster against Quinn's. The prospect of impregnating her smoking girlfriend was magical to her. But she knew that they weren't ready for such a responsibility, so both of them went on birth control. Just in case. "Keep talking to me baby. Tell me how it feels for you."

"You're stretching me so wide, Rach." Quinn said, a deep groan coming out from the deepest throes of her desire. "I can feel your thick cock sliding inside—" Rachel bucked her hips at that and buried her face against Quinn's sternum. She sucked on a patch of pale skin, before moving towards a nipple. She ran her teeth against it, moistened it with her spit and nibbled on it. "You're hitting the deepest part of me, and I want you to fucking cum inside me."

"_Shit_, oh holy shit!" Rachel cried out when Quinn squeezed her with her vaginal muscles, at the same time she rose from the brunette's lap. The blonde's cunt pulled at the excess skin around Rachel's shaft. "Gonna fucking _cum_."

A stream of molten sperm gushed out the tip and into Quinn's body before the explosion began. Long ropes, thick and white, covered Quinn's walls as she came along with her girlfriend. Both gasped; Rachel pulled Quinn by the neck to kiss her lips to muffle her cries. "_Fuck_, Rachel!"

She drew back and took deep lungfuls of air into her worn body while she felt Rachel's cock twitching inside her, most likely drenched with both of their essences. Quinn shifted away from Rachel, only for their mixed cum to spill on top of the singer's lap. Rachel groaned at the sight. She dipped her finger into the mix and then brought it up to Quinn's mouth and sucked it in eagerly.

"Mmn, we taste good together." The ex-cheerleader murmured, smirking when the diva's cock twitched once more. "Now come on. We need to head to Niagara before sundown and we're not even out of Ohio yet."

/~/

It was already five in the afternoon when Rachel and Quinn saw the sign that welcomed them to Buffalo, USA. They parked at a nearby rest stop and Rachel left the car to stretch her sore muscles after the long drive. Quinn followed her into the cabin and into the washroom. When Rachel was about to enter a vacant cubicle, the ex-cheerleader pushed her roughly inside, against the tiled walls.

"Wha-Quinn?"

Smirking, the blonde leaned forward and nibbled against the firm curve of Rachel's ear. "I want you to fuck me here."

What little resolve Rachel had was giving a fight against the snake that was twitching in her jean shorts. "Q-Quinn, this is a _public_ toilet…"

"So?" The ex-cheerleader murmured, reaching around to cup the bulge that was thickening in Rachel's crotch. She squeezed it lightly before rubbing her palm against the zipper. It twitched and quivered beneath her hand, and Quinn knew she had won.

Rachel turned around and pushed her off to unzip her shorts. Her boxers were damp thanks to their earlier activities. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at Quinn who was eyeing the weeping tip of her cock. "Well?"

"Sit down, Rach." Quinn whispered. Her voice reached the lowest murmur, and it made Rachel shudder. Quinn grabbed her by the hilt and pulled her towards the toilet seat, since she was too stunned to move by herself. Quinn turned around and faced the stall door, before bending down. "God _damn_," Rachel murmured, squeezing the base of her dick in case she exploded at the sight.

Quinn popped the button of her shorts and slowly, like the fucking tease that she was, pulled them down. Her angle gave Rachel the perfect view of her pale, round ass and the moisture in her panties. The brunette pumped herself and groaned when Quinn turned around and slipped her underwear off.

"We don't have much time," she said, her tone strangled. If there was anything Rachel Berry wanted to do, it was to take her perfect blonde girlfriend against the sinks, for all the world to see. She wanted them to hear Quinn yell her name as she pounded into her until they both come. "C'mere and ride me, Quinn."

A light chuckle escaped Quinn's throat. "How long will it take you to realize that you," she straddled Rachel's waist and ran her slit against the shaft that was lying flat on the brunette's stomach. "Don't tell me what to do?"

"_Nguh_," Rachel gripped the metal rungs on the side of the stall and tried to calm her heaving lungs. The girl that hovered over her licked her lips and gave her a sly grin.

"Look at me Rachel," Quinn murmured while she glided her moist slit against the thick rod. Rachel struggled to look away from the gyrating and the softness, and instead focused on hazel eyes that burnt her skin with its ferocity. They may be in a dingy bathroom stall in a rest stop a few hours away from Niagara Village but the affection that existed within their bubble was real.

And it was glorious.

"Quinn, you're so – oh _holy_ shit!" Rachel cried out when she was immersed in Quinn's pussy. A palm covered her mouth to silence her moans, as the blonde began to pump and roll her hips fast and _hard_. The ex-cheerleader worked hard and fast, her free hand creeping up into Rachel's shirt to tug at an erect nipple.

"I love your cock," Quinn groaned, kissing Rachel's cheek. The tender action seemed so out of place in the middle of their activities, but when Rachel's heart swelled, so did her penis. "Are you coming, Rach?" _Another rough thrust_. "Come inside me." The brunette buried her face against Quinn's shirt and barked her girlfriend's name, spilling her white cum inside Quinn. She trembled and sighed, nibbling Quinn's collarbone and whispered, _I love you_, against her skin.

"I love you too," Quinn said with a big smile. She moaned as she stood up with quivering knees. "_Mmn,_ I can feel you _leaking_ out."

"Shit," Rachel wiped her cock free of jizz and buttoned her pants back up. Fingers locked together as she followed Quinn out of the bathroom, trying her hardest not to watch the perfect curvature of the blonde's ass. She licked her lips and sighed. It had been a long day and they have yet to make it to their destination.

/~/

They reached Niagara by noon, and by then Rachel was well-rested as Quinn drove the rest of the way. They stored their car at a day garage and began to look at the sights the border offered. Rachel took pictures of the American side of the falls, bought stuffed animals for herself and a few shirts for her fathers, while Quinn held her hand.

"Quinn! Look! A photo booth!"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn took out a five-dollar bill and slipped it in the slot before pulling Rachel inside with her. The cramped space forced the shorter girl onto Quinn's lap, and immediately her pale, muscled arms wrapped around Rachel's slim waist.

"Smile for the camera, babe." Quinn husked against her ear. She paid for five shots, and as the camera snapped, she tugged Rachel's chin and slipped her tongue inside the singer's mouth. "Mmh!" Rachel struggled for a bit, not wanting to be caught making out with her girlfriend. "Quinn, stop!"

Quinn chuckled and pulled away. "Yeah _right_," she murmured, running her hand against Rachel's dick. "That's not what your cock is saying."

"B-but – why are you so horny?"

"Why are you so sexy?" Quinn retorted. She slipped her hand inside Rachel's shirt and clawed her nails against the soft skin of her back. "Come on, Rachel. Just let me kiss you."

"Mm, not _here!" _the singer pulled away, leaving a breathless Quinn Fabray inside the photo booth as she printed their pictures. All five of the shots had their lips locked and their tongues in one another's mouth. "Quinn! Look at these!" Rachel complained.

"Hot," Quinn smirked, plucking it from Rachel's fingers and pocketing them. "Let's go. I think they were selling vegan ice cream over there."

/~/

By five o'clock, Rachel and Quinn brought out a blanket and went to the park overlooking the water. Rachel leaned against Quinn's chest and sighed in contentment and warmth. She buried her face against the crook of the pale neck and kissed it gently. "It's been a great day."

"All the orgasms?" Quinn asked, placing a kiss on top of her head. She grabbed a spare blanket and covered their laps with it. Rachel looked at her. "What are you planning—_oh fuck_."

Quinn kissed her nose as deft fingers pried the buttons of her shorts to pull Rachel's cock out. The tip brushed against the blanket and the singer moaned. She tried to pull Quinn's hand away from her moist erection but the blonde's grip felt too damn good. "_Fuhh_," she whimpered when Quinn began to stroke her cock slowly. "Damn it Quinn."

"Don't you like how my hand feels baby?" Quinn murmured. Her hot breath scorched against the singer's ear, her tongue dipping inside. She moved her lips to rub against the back of Rachel's neck. "Don't you like me pumping _up_ and _down_?"

"W-why are you so horny t-today?" Rachel groaned and fucked Quinn's fist. Her hips rose up and down as she struggled against the urge to cum and the noise from the public setting. The uproar from the people in the park were messing with the eroticism of the moment, until Quinn started talking against her ear. That's when all Rachel heard was the husky notes in her girlfriend's words.

"I love how hard you get for me," Quinn murmured while she sucked Rachel's earlobe. "One touch and here you are, struggling to stop yourself from coming." Rachel moaned and gripped Quinn's knee so she can focus on something else. She didn't want to come so soon. "You're so thick baby," A finger flicked against Rachel's nipple. "I can barely close my fist around your meat."

"_Fuck, _Quinn."

"Do you want to know why I'm so horny today? _Hm?_" Quinn jerked her hand faster, moving in shallow thrusts and occasionally squeezing Rachel's swollen dick. The singer bobbed her head up and down as she fought the impending explosion inside her gut. "I got accepted in NYU." Rachel slammed her eyes shut and gasped. "We're going to be in New York together."

"O-oh _shit,_" Rachel shrieked until her lips were covered by Quinn's. The palm around her cock squeezed her by the tip and her cum shot out of her in a mad rush of heat. She spurted against the blanket, shuddering as she did so.

They lay against one another, breathless and gasping, but Rachel more so. She grunted, pulling Quinn's still hand against her dick and turned around to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "Are you serious? You're going to New York with me?"

"Mhmm," Quinn hummed, burrowing her face against Rachel's soft-smelling head. "New York, baby."

Rachel sighed and kissed Quinn's knuckle. "I can't wait for our future."

Quinn chuckled and tipped her chin upwards to kiss her full on the lips. "For now, let's see how many times I can make you cum before we get home."

* * *

><p><em>I never know how to end smut, so here it is. Open-ended and vague. And I'm starting to think there's no way I have a life now that i'm back to writing stuff. but then again, I shouldn't jinx it. also, writing a sequel to <strong>something<strong>. I wonder what it is :D?_


End file.
